


choni oneshots

by casietiel



Category: Archie - Fandom, Barchie - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom, Varchie - Fandom, Vughead - Fandom, bughead - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Gay, Hair Pulling, Hot, Lesbians, NSFW, Name Calling, Pride, Smut, Threesomes, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casietiel/pseuds/casietiel
Summary: mostly smutty and shamelessly dirty one shots of ms cheryl blossom and ms toni topaz





	1. she says shes strawberry blonde, i say shes ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hair pulling, pussy eating and just some kinda vanilla and sweet smut for you nasties!

Cheryl tampered with the Bobby pin keeping one of her buns in place until it loosened and released her hair. She sighed in relief.  
She had asked Toni to do her hair in space buns, and of course she looked absolutely amazing, but the endless amount of hair pins felt like knives in her scalp. You'll never be able to convince Cheryl blossom that there is a better feeling in the world than taking out all of your hair at the end of a long day.  
Cheryl brushed through the one side of her hair that was now down and loose. Toni approached the door to their shared room, watching Cheryl's long curled hair springing on her back.  
"Need some help?" Toni asked, no longer in the door way, walking towards Cheryl.  
"T-T you have perfect timing. Yes please."  
Cheryl took a deep breath and relaxed as she felt the satisfying sensation of Toni's fingers gently dragging out the bobby pins. Every now and then, Toni would pull some hair slightly, playing with it. Not to hurt Cheryl, in fact, she seemed to like it. Toni noticed and gently pulled on a section again, now that her hair was all loose and down.  
Cheryl hummed in response, closing her eyes and smiling.  
"What? Are you gonna tell me you have yet another kink?" Toni chuckled, continuing to tug on the fiery strands.  
"How are you even surprised anymore?" Cheryl nearly moaned out, loving the feeling of being handled and having her hair tousled.  
Toni decided to try pulling a little bit rougher. Not too rough as to put Cheryl in any pain, but to turn her head so the girlfriends were facing one another.  
Cheryl allowed herself to be manhandled and smiled at the small fact that she was taller than Toni. It always amused her that despite her undoubtedly submissive position in bed she was still taller and had to look down to make eye contact at times like this.  
"Stop thinking that you're taller." Toni said, and Cheryl couldn't decide if she was actually serious.  
"Yes ma'am." She answered, slouching a little.  
"C'mere." Toni put a finger under the redhead's chin and led their lips together.  
Cheryl's red lipstick had faded throughout the day and now her lips with plain but soft and sensual. They opened against Toni's mouth, allowing entrance for Toni's tounge. Toni loved being in control.  
Cheryl moaned quietly when Toni first started using her tounge, slowly beginning to put her hands to more use. Toni did the same.  
They made our for a while, leaning against random walls every now and then, until they finally made it to the bed, Cheryl being pushed down on the mattress by Toni. It took the wind out of Cheryl but she enjoyed the rush and desperateness of it all. Toni straddled Cheryl's waist, and brought her hands to either side of the pale girl's face.  
"You're beautiful." Toni admired, breathless.  
"And you're sensational." Cheryl responded, smirking.  
"That's my line." Toni jokingly retorted back, and connecting their lips once more.  
Soon, Cheryl was laid back on the bed, the arch of her back curving upwards to touch even more of her girlfriend. She needed more and when she got that she needed even more.  
Toni began unbuttoning her flannel, exposing a black Lacey bralette. Cheryl couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight. Toni threw the shirt across the room, not bothering to see where it landed, and began stripping Cheryl.  
First Toni peeled off the bright red sweater, watching Cheryl blush up as more of her was put on display. A burgandy push up bra cupped her tits, and Toni loved the view. She began kissing Cheryl's neck, careful not to do so too harshly to avoid leaving any marks. Cheryl whimpered, begging for more.  
Toni's mouth met with Cheryl's chest, slowly, too slowly, pulling off the red bra.  
It felt like centuries before the garment was off, and Cheryl immediately took of Toni's brallete when her own was gone.  
The girlfriends made out a little more, Toni still straddling Cheryl's now exposed hips. Her black skirt was riding low on her waist, and Toni began kissing down her neck again, going down and down and down, and Cheryl needed it go faster.  
When Toni got to the skirt she decided to take her sweet time taking it off, just like with the bra, and was gifted with sweet begging moans in response.  
"Fine, baby girl, fine." Toni finally gave in, pulling down the black skirt along with some black panties. Cheryl laid back on the bed, hesitant to spread her legs.  
“Come on let me see you." Cheryl obeyed, feeling Toni's breath on her pussy. It was all too much but not enough.  
Toni's tounge finally met with Cheryl's clit, earning chocked out groans from the redhead.  
"You don't have to be so quiet." Toni reminded her, taking a long stroke across Cheryl's slit.  
"I'm so close already, how am I so close?" Cheryl asked, panting.  
"This never happens..." She whispered through her deep and harsh breaths. Maybe it was the context, maybe it was the god damn hair pulling. Who knows? But Cheryl had nothing but time for this.  
Toni began quickly flicking Cheryl's clit with her tounge, and beginning to rub her opening with a single finger.  
"Please.." Cheryl begged.  
"You're such a good girl for me." Toni said, allowing one of her fingers to enter Cheryl's wetness. Cheryl finally let her lip slide out of her teeth and moaned, outright and filthy, and Toni felt the heat between her legs growing.  
"Fuck, Im gonna cum." Cheryl warned, starting to grind herself on Toni's fingers. Toni took her other, unoccupied hand and began rubbing her own clit, and getting close as well.  
Cheryl came with a shiver, and didn't even make an effort to keep quiet. Toni came almost directly after, collapsing on the bed next to her girlfriend.  
"That was really fucking good." Toni breathed out.  
"It's always good with you." Cheryl smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed this go to my tumblr blog @cerisefleur for choni fanart and fanfiction!


	2. take my mind off of archie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica got into a fight with Archie over something stupid he did (what else is new) and went over Cheryl’s to get her kindness off of it. Toni was there too. Veronica had a wicked idea during the time the spent together.

"His ego is too big for his own good. He thinks he can just make huge life threatening decisions without even telling me anything!" Veronica ranted, sitting up from where she was laying down on Cheryl's bed. She was vertical on the left side of the mattress, with Cheryl on the bottom right corner and Toni at the top right.  
"He's the selfish douche bag and yet golden boy, what do you expect?" Cheryl asked, checking the nails on her right hand. She'd have to cut them soon.  
The three sat in silence for a few good seconds before a wicked smirk fell on Veronica's face.  
"I have a wonderful and naughty idea." She said, biting her lip and awaiting a response.  
"Do tell." Cheryl said, rubbing her thumb against Toni's leg. Toni was rather quiet tonight, but Cheryl knew it was only because she didn't know Veronica that well.  
"What if, we were to, take my mind off Archie for tonight?" Veronica inquired. Toni's head snapped up and her eyes widened. Cheryl chuckled.  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Cheryl didn't know if she could laugh in this situation.  
Veronica raised her eyebrows and suddenly got on all fours and began crawling, slowly, towards Cheryl.  
"It doesn't have to mean anything, I just need a distraction." Veronica whispered, finally reaching Cheryl. The redhead was obviously into this and looked over to her girlfriend for confirmation.  
Toni's lip through her teeth was enough for Cheryl and Veronica was ready for this since she walked through the door of the house.  
Veronica put a hand on Cheryl's cheek to quickly pull the readhead in for a kiss.  
Toni gasped where she sat, feeling heat rising between her legs. She continued biting her lip as she watched her girlfriend and veronica makeout. Veronica was mostly in control of the kiss, her tounge sliding against Cheryl's. The red serpent moaned at the feeling.  
Toni needed her hands on the bombshell, so she made her way to her side and began kissing and sucking her pale neck. Cheryl was overwhelmed by it all, and didn't know what to pay attention to. Soon enough she disconnected her lips from Veronica's, the red lipstick faded from the now swollen lips.  
"Oh baby girl, you look so hot when you're all messy like this." Toni groaned into Cheryl's shoulder, working on a Hickey or two. Cheryl's head fell back in pleasure, allowing easier access for her girlfriend.  
Veronica took her shirt off, revealing a lingerie like bra, black and lacey. It cupped her breasts perfectly, which she now began to caress through the padded fabric.  
Cheryl, her heart racing, motioned for the brunette to get closer so she too could begin caressing her almost nude chest. Veronica obliged, and Toni stopped what she was doing on the redhead's neck.  
"Mm, Toni." Cheryl whimpered, feeling a hand snake to the space between her legs. Since she was wearing a dress, it allowed Toni easy access to the red panties she wore underneath. Cheryl whimpered when her girlfriend found her clit, meeting her lips with Veronica's to quiet the sound.  
Veronica enjoyed the sensation of having Cheryl moan into her mouth.  
"Babe, take this dress off." Toni whispered, and Cheryl broke the kiss again. She slipped the outfit off of her and continued kissing veronica. As she was busy with her mouth, her hands unbuckled the black Lacey bra her makeout partner was wearing. Toni was slowly fastening the pace of the fingers that we massaging Cheryl's clit.  
Veronica stopped the kiss for the first time and began sucking on Cheryl's neck like Toni had done before. Toni took this as an opportunity to kiss Cheryl, but not stopping the movement of her fingers on her girlfriend's pussy.  
"I'm close." Cheryl whined into the new kiss, nearly grinding herself on Toni's tireless digits. Toni moved the fabric to the side and began having direct contact with Cheryl's pussy, as Cheryl herself was moaning and paying attention to Veronica's tits, that we're rubbing against her now almost exposed own.  
"Take them off." Cheryl demanded of Toni about her now soaked panties. She took of her bra herself.  
Veronica followed suit and took of her panties so that she was also completely naked. Toni was still clothed, so she decided to quickly take off everything as well, and then immediately got back to work using both her mouth and fingers.  
Toni gestured for Cheryl to lay on her back on the bed, so she did, and spread her legs. Toni continued to give attention to the redhead's pussy, but this time used her tounge. Cheryl nearly screamed at the violation of pleasure. Toni began fingering herself, as she was already well worked up and even close.  
Cheryl took Veronica's hand and silently invited her to ride her face. Veronica couldn't deny.  
Her legs spread on either side of Cheryl and she lowered herself onto the readhead's mouth. She whined when contact was finally made and couldn't help but writhe against the wet tounge. Cheryl was moaning into Veronica's pussy all while having her own moaned into by her girlfriend.  
Cheryl was so incredibly Close and warned veronica and Toni. Toni quickened her pace and became more determined, getting Cheryl to cum only seconds later. Toni continued fingering herself, cumming a minute or two after. Cheryl, coming down from her high, kept eating out veronica, pushing her over the edge almost directly after Toni finished.  
The three of them all collapsed on the bed on different angles. Veronica began giggling, for no apparent reason. Cheryl joined in and so did Toni.  
"How the hell haven't we done that sooner." Toni asked, through breathy laughs.


End file.
